The Four Princes and Princesses
by HugMe201
Summary: A year after the Last Battle, Amber, Steve, Angie, Simon, and their Aunt Susan are drawn into Narnia, so as to take their places in its history and to save their parents/siblings. May have sequel.
1. But Aunt Susan

**_ "_**But Aunt Susan, I can run faster than any of the boys, and you keep telling me to be strong." Amber begged her Aunt Susan. She, her younger brother Simon, and her younger cousins (Steve and Angie), had all been orphaned on the same day and had been forced to live with their almost overly lady like Aunt Susan. Amber and Simon were the children of Peter Pevensie. Steve and Angie were the children of Edmund Pevensie. Their mothers died of the diphtheria shortly after their youngest was born.

"No Amber dear, I don't believe ladies should partake in sports at your age. You should have out grown those silly boys vs. girls games a long time ago." Aunt Susan stated as she fixed the toast for breakfast.

"I am not saying girls are better than boys, we just have a right to play the same sports as they do, and Father would let me. He was always very proud of my wanting to run track, do archery, and fence." Amber had just played the "you're not one of my parents" card. Aunt Susan looked hurt by those words, and Amber felt bad about them. She knew Aunt Susan was doing her best, but she wasn't Father, Uncle Ed, nor was she Aunt Lucy, she was the Aunt that she and the others saw as dull and boring, though very lovely and gentle. They all missed the other original Pevensie children.

"I miss him to Amber. You know, when we were younger, we played a game. We pretended that we were kings and queens of a far off kingdom called Narnia. Maybe you and the others could play that during the holiday." Aunt Susan stated as she gave Simon his piece of toast.

"Can we sissy?" Simon asked as he took a bite of toast. You see Simon was the youngest at five; he was towheaded, had big brown eyes like a puppy. Angie was the second youngest at eight; she had her father's dark eyes but her mother's brown hair. Steve was the second oldest at thirteen, he was the spitting image of his father at that age. Amber was the oldest at sixteen; she had wild red hair and big amber eyes.

"Yeah, she can be a big mean talking wolf; she has the eyes for it." Steve laughed as he ate his toast as well. He often teased his older cousin about her wolfish eyes.

"Oh, if I play a wolf then I get to eat you Steve." She growled at her cousin as she remembered her father telling her and Simon about their "adventures" in Narnia. When she was little she believed him, but now that she was older she knew better, but she needed him, she needed him to come and tell her that everything was going to be alright, like he always did.

"Now, I'm off to go get a few things for the store. Amber you're in charge. Simon, Angie, and Steve, listen to her, or I will have to punish you." Aunt Susan stated as she put on her coat and left the children alone.

"Let's play Narnia! We are the princies and Princessies of Narnia.

"Thanks Simon, but I think Princess Amber needs some alone time." She stated as she made her way to her room. She sat down on the bed and began to cry. She didn't want to play a silly game he used to play, but she wanted him back. She wanted her father back, his wild red hair and his big brown puppy dog eyes, his antics, his firm hand when she did something wrong, she wanted his gentle words when she was hurting. She didn't just want him, she needed him. She began to pray like he told her to do when she felt sad or upset in anyway.


	2. New World

**_ S_**teve was angry at Amber. He was angry because she had left him alone with a crazy 5 year old and his annoying 10 year old sister.

What gave her the right to do that to him? He wished his wise father was there. He would know how to handle Angie, Simon, and Amber. He wanted his father so bad. He wanted him there to give him advice about how to tell Sandy Perkins that he liked her. He wanted him there to teach him how to drive a car. He just plain wanted him there to say he was sorry for yelling at him for, oh, he couldn't even remember the reason why he was yelling.

"Prince Stevie, the centaur wants you to help him find his daddy." Simon said to him as he held up a toy horse that they were using as a baby centaur.

"I wish I could find my own dad, Simon."

"But Stevie, Uncle Eddy is back at the castle." Simon stated as he stayed in the mythical land of Narnia.

"No he's not Simon! He's dead, and so is Uncle Peter, Aunt Lucy, and cousin Eustace! They're dead and we can't change it, no matter how hard we pretend!" Steve had just exploded with rage, sadness, and confusion.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Amber came running down stairs to find a crying Angie, a wailing Simon, and a furious Steve.

"Where were you?! You're supposed to look after these two, not me!" Steve saw that her eyes were red and puffy.

"None of your business! You have no right to scream at my brother! Come here Simon, we are not going to play with Steve anymore." She stated as she tried to get her brother to stop crying.

At exactly a second later Aunt Susan arrived home. She looked like she was being chased by somebody.

"Kids go hide!" She commanded as she grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

"Aunt Susan, what is it?" Amber asked as she ushered the others upstairs.

"An old boyfriend. He believes that I still belong to him. Now go hide with the others!"

Amber hid with the others within an old wardrobe that was willed to Aunt Susan by an old professor, whom of which also died in the same train crash as her father.

"Suzie baby, how I have missed you! You look just as lovely as ever. Now I hear that you have some kiddies running around. Now I know that I ain't the daddy, so who is?!" Amber could smell the alcohol from where she was.

"They are my nieces and nephews Jack. I know that it was hard on you when we broke up, but Jack, I don't love you anymore. I am sorry; I know that there is a lovely girl out there waiting for you." Aunt Susan said, just as composed as always.

"You're lying! I know that you've been messing around on me! I'll find'em and I'll cut them open with this knife! That'll teach you!"

"Jack, please! Don't hurt them!" Aunt Susan screamed after Jack Huffle as he walked up the stairs to look for the kids.

"Move towards the back of this thing." Amber whispered to the others as Jack came closer.

"I'll keep you in here till I find'em!" He yelled as he threw Susan into the wardrobe.

"Aunt Susan?" Steve whispered.

"I'm alright. Let's go to the back. Maybe when he comes back he'll still be too drunk to realize what's happened." She whispered as she slowly made her way towards the back, as did the children. They walked along the wardrobe till they felt a rush of cold air.

"Keep going." Aunt Susan stated as she seemed not to notice the chill.

"Aunty Su, I'm birr rabbit cold." Simon whispered, as he was too frightened by the mean man to complain loudly.

"Here's a coat." She answered as she handed him a fur coat made of what looked like mink. It was way too big for him, but he managed. Soon they all felt that they needed a coat.

Before they knew it they were in the middle of a snow covered glade.

"I don't believe it!" Aunt Susan exclaimed as she rushed towards a distant light.

"Aunt Susan, wait!" Amber yelled after their aunt. But Aunt Susan would not wait, so the children had to run to keep up.

They stopped once they saw a lamp post growing out of the ground.

"Aunt Susan, where are we?" Steve asked as he stared at the marvel before them.

"We're in Narnia." She stated as she touched the lamp post, as if to remember a long forgotten dream that was lovely.

"But you said that it was a silly game." Angie stated as she looked at the surrounding area, with both fear and wonder.

"I had forgotten how real it was. Remember at the funeral that the caskets were closed?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?!" Steve asked.

"They were closed, because they were empty. They might have been called back just in time to save them." Amber, Steve and Angie thought about this. It meant that their Fathers, Aunt Lucy, and Eustace might be alive.

"Pst, over here." They heard someone whisper. They looked around, but saw nothing, then they heard it again, and this time they saw a movement towards the east of them.

They ran towards it and they saw a rather odd sight, a faun.

"Mr. Tumnus, is that you?" Aunt Susan asked, as she gazed upon the old faun.

"Yes, it is me, your majesty. I see that the heirs have also arrived. Now come with me immediately! We must get to camp before she finds us." The faun spoke as he hurried along.


	3. The Western Woods

**_ M_**r. Tumnus seemed to be worried about every little thing, even his own shadow.

"Tumnus, what is going on?" Aunt Susan asked finely as they entered a very old wood.

"She is back, and we are in an everlasting winter once more. We have a camp where the first was, and that is where the others are. I am so terribly frightened. You remember what she did to me last time." He said all of this in a hush tone, he truly was frightened.

"Daddy's camping?" Simon asked the panicky faun, as he held the hand of his older sister.

"Yes, he's at the camp. Let me guess, you are the ever playfull Prince Simon, son of the high king himself?"

"Yup, I'm silly Simon. How did you know?"

"You have your father's brown eyes. You my dear lady with the wolf eyes, judging by your hair you are the tomboyish Princess Amber?"

"Yes sir."

"And you my good lad must be the easily angered Prince Steven and you miss must be the ever quit Princess Angie."

"I'm not easily angered, and Angie isn't always quit! I can never get her to shut up sometimes! And I prefer Steve!" Steve was not helping his case at all.

"I meant no offense your highness. Your father told me himself that you had his temper of that age. He misses you both greatly, and so does King Peter miss his own little ones."

"I still say am not easily angered."

"And I could say that I'm a blond, but that doesn't make me any less of a ginger." Amber teased as they walked east.

"What is the wood called?" Angie asked, showing that she was not always quit, and she liked the outdoors and she liked the faun.

"We call it the Western Woods. It shouldn't take more than a few days to pass through."

It did only take four days to cross through the wood. They then crossed over the frozen lake and thus, they entered the Shuddering Wood.


	4. The Shuddering Wood and Dusk

**_ I_**n the middle of the day our friends thought that they heard howls and growls coming towards them. They all soon climbed a tree.

"There up that tree there!" barked a large black wolf the size of a grown bear.

"Oh, let's have at them Fenrir!" Growled a big tawny wolf.

"Shut up Dire! Her majesty wishes to meet them! Come down now princes and princesses, and we will spare the others!" The large grey wolf called Fenrir snarled; his startling green eyes gleamed with rage.

"How do you expect us to believe you!" Amber yelled as she stared into those green eyes.

"You must be the oldest! You have the eyes of a wolf that makes you one of us. I would never lie to one of my own." Fenrir smiled as he said this.

"And you have green eyes like a cat, but I am sure that you would be more than happy to eat one!" Mr. Tumnus yelled back.

As Fenrir was about to say something when a large speckled blur tackled him to the ground.

"Hello Dusk, I see that the rumors were true. You betrayed the crown and your family!" Fenrir growled at an even larger wolf. Dusk was brown and white like a German shorthaired pointer, with speckled brown spots where he wasn't completely brown at. His eyes were also that rare color of green (green is a very rare color for wolves to have).

"Brother, I did not betray the crown, or you, but I did betray that evil witch. I will never serve her again. I will protect the rightful heirs to the thrown as long as I live." Dusk stated his speckled fur was stood erect.

"In betraying her majesty, Queen Jadis, you will die brother!" The whole pack attacked Dusk. Dusk was not doing too badly on his own, but there was no way he would win without assistance.

"We need to help him!" Amber stated as she grabbed pine cones from the tree and began to throw them at the wolves. Soon the others joined in and they all seemed to hit their targets.

"This isn't enough! They're going to kill him!" Amber then leaped from the tree.

"Hey kitty eyes, it's me you want!" She then dashed off as fast she could towards the frozen river ahead. She smiled as she noticed how thin the ice was. She ran towards the middle and she stood there waiting for the wolves to reach the ice.

"So, the princess stops running. I hope it is because she has come to her senses." Fenrir stated as he and the others began to advance onto the ice. She waited until they were almost to her then she ran towards the other side. The ice began to crack at the instant the wolves began to run.

Amber stood and watched as the wolves were soon being washed down river.

"Are…you…alright?" Dusk asked as he limped towards the bank, there he laid down.

"I'm fine. I wonder why the ice was so thin. It should have been thicker."

"We were told that when the heirs came that spring would return, like it did with their parents. You made it thin, spring will be here soon." Dusk stated as he began to cough up blood.


	5. Amber the Lion

**_ A_**mber just sat there waiting for her family to get there. She wanted to help out the big speckled wolf, but by now the river was completely unfrozen, and the water was too dangerous to cross.

"Amber, if you ever do that again I will lose my reputation of gentility!" Her Aunt Susan exclaimed as she ran towards the bank.

"Aunt Susan, is there anything we can do to help him?!" Amber yelled above the rushing river, as she noticed her aunt carrying a bow, quiver of arrows, and a horn.

"Yes, Father Christmas brought us all gifts after you led those wolves here, and he had some things from our family. Aunt Lucy gave her cordial to us for emergencies. It should only take a few drops." She took out a bottle and gave Dusk a few drops. "He'll be fine. Now this is what Father Christmas gave you." She held up a beautifully decorated cutlass.

"It's lovely, but how are you all going to get over here?" Amber asked as she finely realized their predicament.

"There is a bridge not far from here, and I know that is not yet guarded by the witch. We can cross over on it." Dusk informed as the potion the cordial contained kicked in. He stood, and shook his fur. He was still caked with blood, but he would live.

They all fallowed the river down a little before they saw an attractive bridge ahead. They crossed over to meet Amber.

They had all received different gifts, Amber, as mentioned earlier, received a cutlass sword with a gold handle of which was studded with various gems, Steve received a sword as well, but was more like the long sword of the English, and it was also bejeweled by many stones, Angie received a little leather bound book filled with blank pages, and some led to write with, While Simon received a soft plush lion, it looked as if it were pure gold, yet, it was so soft.

"So what's his name Simon?" Amber asked Simon as they continued their eastward journey.

"Amber, cause lions are brave, and so is my sissy." He stated as he looked up at his sister with the admiration one only gets from a child.

"Oh, but Amber's a girl name, and look at that mane, it must be a boy lion." She smiled as she hugged him a little.

"I knew a male lion named Amber. We beasts don't go by the exact same rules of naming that you humans do. If its a natural thing then it doesn't matter what the gender is." Dusk stated as he trotted along side the party.


	6. I Missed You Daddy

**_ O_**n the seventh day the party found themselves halfway there to the camp. They could see the many different colored tents, when a few figures were walking towards them. Four were grown men, two were a woman, and there was a girl and a boy. Two of the grown men and one of the women began to run towards them, they were King Peter, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy. The children and Aunt Susan began to run towards them as well. The children had waited too long to embrace their fathers.

"I missed you Daddy!" Simon stated as he leaped into his father's arms. Amber quickly tackled him as well, toppling his large frame to the ground. Steve and Angie tackled their father as well.

"Oh, and I guess I'm chop liver then uh?" Their Aunt Lucy stated teasingly as she embraced them.

"Hey you guys." Eustace greeted as he and the others made it to them. The girl the children recognized as Jill Pole, one of the men was very old and they remembered that he was the Professor who willed the wardrobe to Aunt Susan, the older woman and the other man that was about the same age as their fathers.

"Good evening your majesties. I am King Tirian of Narnia. I rule beside your fathers. I am honored to meet you." The younger man smiled as he bowed his head a little.

"Polly Plummer's the name, but please, just call me nurse, seeing as how I was asked to be your nanny or nurse, whichever you prefer." The older woman smiled, she looked like the grandmotherly type.

"I believe you know the professor, he will be educating you as well. Miss. Plummer, you really only bear the title, but you actually don't have to do anything with them, especially since one is grown according to Narnian law." King Peter informed Miss. Plummer.


	7. But Father

**_ "_**But Father, I don't need a bodyguard! I can defend myself!" Princess Amber protested. Her father felt that it would be best if she and the other heirs had body guards.

"Amber, I would feel better if you had someone to watch over you. Seeing as how you are of age, I will let you choose your bodyguard." He smiled at her as he scooped her up, and gave her a big bear hug.

"Fine, but don't you dare say anything if I choose a mouse!"

"Mice are great warriors, and they are yeomanly, I would recommend one for most. Heck, one of my body guards is a mouse." He said more to himself then to Amber.

The whole royal family left the tent, of which was being guarded by the personnel guard. Amber noticed that a few of them were tiny mice, they did look brave.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for about the shortness, but at least I have it up. I plan on having the next chapter up soon, but no promises.**


	8. Who Wants to be a Bodyguard?

**_ S_**teve sat on a log next to his sister and Amber. They were there to meet their new bodyguards. He was jealous of Amber. It was simply unfair of her to get to choose hers while he got stuck with one that someone else chose. He had pleaded with his father, but King Edmund would not budge.

"So, what makes you think that you are the best chose for our children?" King Edmund asked an old cheetah. The large cat was thin and his once bright yellow fur was now slowly greying as well as his spots.

"I am an experienced fighter, and I have served in the Narnian big cat division for most of my life. I must confess, that my reflexes are not what they used to be, and so is my sight, but I can still hold my own with a youngin, just ask my grandcubs." The cheetah stated as he stood onto all fours. Steve could see how noble of a creature the large cat was.

"Thank you, Mr. Alexander. I and my brother will let you know if we pick you for the specific child that Orieus thought you best for." King Edmund stated, signaling that the interview was over. The big cat walked slowly towards the camp.

"So Steve, my boy, what did you think of Mr. Alexander?"

"He's old; I don't understand why he isn't retiring."

"Most animals don't completely understand the concept of retirement, and soldiers hate to do so, no matter how old he is. He has been the best candidate for the position of your body guard thus far." King Edmund smiled as he embraced his only son.

"Your majesty, I would like to announce Sir. Motal. He will be in code 3." A centaur announced as he held a grey mouse in his hand. They were using codes so that the contestants didn't know who they were asked to protect until they had been chosen for the part.

"So Sir. Motal, it is god to see you again, please tell me why you should look after one of our children."

"I really do not know why General Orieus suggested me. If I am chosen, I will do my best to protect whomever I charged with, but do not see how I am worthy." The commented, he held his tail and blushed a little.

"Very well, I will give you answer as soon as I know anything."

The mouse bowed as the centaur trotted off towards the camp with the little mouse.

"Now Angie sweet, tell me what you thought of Sir. Motal."

"He seemed very nice." She stated shyly.

"Angie is that all?"

"I liked him."

"Good, you need to talk more. I like it when you tell me things." King Edmund stated as he leaned over and kissed his daughter gently on the cheek.

Amber was having about as much luck as Steve was. She didn't like any of the candidates.

"Announcing Sapphire. Code 4." A centaur stated as he escorted a large blue tigress.

"So, tell me Miss. Sapphire why you would be best for one of my kids?" King Peter asked her.

"I love cubs, and I am a big tiger, so only an idiot would ruin the fun we would have." She smiled as she glanced at both of the kids. Amber was happy she didn't have Sapphire as another candidate to add to her 'only if I can stab myself later' list.

"Thank you that will be all." She left running and leaping all over the place.

"I liked the tiger Daddy!" Simon stated as he thought of all the fun things they could do.

"I thought so." King Peter forced both of them into a hug.

"Announcing Dusk, former leader of the White Witch's secret police. Code 1."

"I am honored to meet you once more. Please tell me why you are…."

"I would be honored Dusk if you would be my bodyguard." Amber stated without even thinking.

"Amber, we agreed we would wait till after we have seen all of the candidates…."

"Father, I know him, and he saved my life. He has seen what I can do without a weapon. You said that I may choose my bodyguard, well, I choose him, if he is willing to be mine." She explained. The large wolf stood to her chest on all fours.

"I would be honored to be your bodyguard. My king, I will protect her till my last breath." The wolf spoke so nobly as he bowed like a horse.

"Very well, Dusk, You are now my daughter's personal bodyguard, but do not tell anyone yet. I don't want the others to feel like they were not given a chance."

"As you wish, my king."

"Why do you say that?" Amber asked, as she remembered hearing none of the other Narnians use those words.

"It is a mark of my old alliance. That wretched witch makes all her servants and "subjects" say those before they do her bidding. I was once a slave, but now I am free. I still use them out of habit." The wolf answered as he fallowed the centaur back to camp.

Amber herself was about to camp as well when her father grabbed her and made her sit back down on the log.

"You need to look at the other candidates, so that they feel like they got a fair try." He stated, slightly amused by her horror.


	9. Words of Wisdom

**_ "_**No fair! Amber gets to choose her personal body guard, but I get stuck with an old cheetah, who can't even see anymore?!" Steve was pissed (sorry if the word offends you, but it describes the way he feels, and I did rate the story at T). He was stuck with Mr. Alexander the hoary cheetah, while Amber had Dusk, Angie had Sir. Motal, and Simon had Ms. Sapphire.

"Steven Pevensie, I will not tolerate such rudeness, if I hear you say such things about him I will be forced to punish you." King Edmund stated in a calm demeanor, like always. Steve hated it; he wished that his father would yell at him, it would give him an excuse to yell back, a poor one, but none the less, an excuse.

"Why do you always say "I will be forced to punish you"?" Steve asked as the old cheetah slowly walked in.

"I'll tell you later. Go be a kid now." The youngest Pevensie boy commanded his son lightly.

"So, you feel that you got the short end of the stick with me?" Mr. Alexander stated as he fallowed behind.

"How did you know?" Steve asked as he forgot the definition of tack.

"My sight may not be as it used to be, but my hearing is as sharp as ever. You are blessed to have a Father as understanding. Mine would yell at me if I so much as looked funny. He was hard on us, but I loved him. Joined the army because of him." The ancient cat said as they walked about.

"We argue a lot. I hoped it would be different after we were reunited, but it hasn't."

"Well, I know that I'm no therapist, but I believe that you are the only one fighting here. You need to learn to control that temper." Mr. Alexander stated as he continued to fallow Steve around.

**_Author's Note_**

**_Sorry about not uploading. School has started, and I have a horrible habit of doing this thing._**

**_Thank you _****_ElementalEvolution_****_, for your constructive criticism. I will continue to work on my skill. I know I suck at writing, but I love to do it, so thus, I just keep trying._**

**_Feel free to comment on anything, and check out some of my other stuff, that has also suffered from lack of being updated (I will correct that as soon as I remove my writer's block)._**

**_Please Enjoy._**


End file.
